The Rider
by luhandeer
Summary: Penyihir cantik yang terjebak dalam lingkaran monster yang mengungkungnya dalam kenyamanan. A story about chanbaek, hunhan, etc. Banyak chara di ff ini, #chanbaek #hunhan #Krisho #Jaeyong #Nomin #Yusol #Johnten #Markchan #Ilyoung #Kyuhae #Kangteuk #Sibum #Yunjae #Yoosu #etc mending baca aja hehehe


_"Sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana sang penyihir masuk dalam perangkap monster, sang legenda yang kembali dengan harapan barunya dan demi cintanya."_

 _A Story by deaiden_

 _"The Rider"_

 _©2017_

Suara deru mesin motor memekakkan telinga. Motor _metallic_ hitam itu dengan gagah membelah jalanan malam Seoul. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa jalanan itu tengah ramai akan mobil yang berlalu-lalang, namun tak juga menyurutkan nyali dari sang pengendara.

Ckiitt

Bunyi roda yang bergesekan dengan aspal menandakan sang pengendara memberhentikan paksa motornya di sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan arena balap.

Baekhyun turun dari NCR Leggera 1200 Titanium Spesial Edition miliknya, melepas helm _fullface_ hitam yang senada dengan warna motornya. Rambut hitam lurusnya tergerai dan ia biarkan dibelai oleh sentuhan angin malam itu yang cukup membuat Baekhyun bergidik dingin.

"Ah! Itu dia datang" Yuta menunjuk kearah Baekhyun datang, membuat yang lainnya ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kerumunan kawannya sambil menenteng helm hitamnya.

"Wuhuuu, sang putri sudah datang rupanya, haruskah kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi yang sering disebut dengan nama B.I. Baekhyun hanya berdecih malas sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari menatap kawanan musuh lamanya dalam arena balap. Dari barisan belakang, Bang Yongguk yang merupakan ketua dari geng motor itu maju mendekat kearah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap tak suka pada wajah garang dari ketua geng motor yang sudah menjadi rivalnya sejak lama.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk menerima kekalahanmu malam ini manis?" Yongguk sengaja merendahkan nadaya seraya mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tak merasa terusik dengan apa yang Yongguk lakukan, ia hanya menampilan senyum remehnya seraya mundur kemudian berbalik menjauhi Yongguk serta kawan satu gengnya menuju motor hitam kesayangannya. Yongguk sudah terlalu paham dengan cara Baekhyun menjawab tantangannya. Apabila Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan smirk andalannya maka dengan senang hati ia menerima tantangan yang dilayangkan Yongguk, hanya senyum remeh dan Baekhyun akan langsung menaiki kuda besi kesayangannya untuk menuju ke arena balap. Yongguk segera berbalik menuju motor sportnya dan ikut menyusul Baekhyun menuju arena balap.

"Aish kenapa dia harus menerima tantangan dari Bang sialan itu sih?" Yuta yang dari tadi menahan untuk tidak segera menarik Baekhyun keluar dari tempat sialan ini akhirnya meluapkan emosinya. Disampingnya Mark hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum dengan noonanya yang satu itu. Sedangkan Cho bersaudara? Jangan ditanya, mereka sedari tadi sudah berjalan menuju motor mereka masing-masing dan segera menyusul noona kesayangan mereka. Sehun, Jaehyun dan Jeno memang sudah hafal dengan watak Baekhyun yang keras kepala, bagi mereka daripada menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak mengikuti ajakan Yongguk di arena balap lebih baik mereka diam saja dan bersiap apabila terjadi sesuatu saat dipertandingan nanti, tipikal Cho bersaudara yang memang irit bicara dan dingin. Sedangkan Yuta dan Mark bersiap menyusul juga ke arena balap.

Baekhyun dan Yongguk sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing, Yongguk menoleh kesamping kanannya dimana tempat Baekhyun berada dengan motor hitam _metallic_ kesayangannya. Baekhyun yang merasa sedang diamati menoleh ke sisi kiri dan mendapati Yongguk tengah memberikan kedipan padanya, lantas Baekhyun segera menutup kaca helmnya dan setelah ia mendengar tiupan peluit yang ditiup oleh salah satu anggota lawan yang bernama Junhoe ia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Baekhyun yang mendapat julukan penyihir jalanan sudah pasti menang melawan Yongguk, entah sudah berapa kali mereka bertanding di arena balap dan selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan Baekhyun. Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa selama ini Yongguk tak pernah menyerah untuk menantang Baekhyun di arena balap. Atau mungkin kedua belah kelompok terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian, oh itu juga sudah biasa mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun turun dari motornya dan berjalan kearah gerombolan Yongguk. Ia melepas helmnya dan menatap Yongguk, sejurus kemudia dia berdiri tepat di depan Yongguk dan mendekat kearah telinganya.

"Kau harus membayar lebih atas kekalahanmu kali ini." Setelah berbisik di telinga Yongguk, Baekhyun berbalik dan menuju ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah siap di atas motor masing-masing. Sedangkan Yongguk tersenyum remeh sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Baekhyun menaiki kembali NCR Leggera 1200 Titanium Spesial Editionnya.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" ucap maknae di kelompok mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumah Yuta?" ucap Cho Sehun dan mendapat deathglare dari sang empunya nama.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau bertemu unnieku, dasar albino." Yuta mencibir Sehun.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU ALBINO?" serempak Cho bersaudara tak terima dengan Yuta yang menyebut hyung mereka Albino, oh ingatkan Yuta bahwa Cho bersaudara memiliki kulit yang lebih putih dari Miss Korea akibat keturunan dari Appa mereka Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah, mianhae…" Yuta nyengir dan memberikan V sign dengan jarinya.

"Kurasa tidak buruk untuk menghabiskan hari ini di rumah Chul umma. Cepat telepon ummamu, bilang kita akan menginap hari ini." Baekhyun membuka suara dan segera dipatuhi oleh Yuta.

Sementara itu di Bandara Internasional Incheon seorang namja tinggi dengan celana bahan hitam, kemeja navy dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku juga sepatu hitam mengkilatnya yang terpasang apik di kaki jenjangnya itu membawanya melangkah lantai bandara utama di Korea Selatan. Sebuah panggilan masuk melalui telepon selularnya, sebuah panggilan dari wanita yang begitu ia cintai.

"Ne, yeobosaeyo umma."

"…"

"Eum, aku baru saja sampai di bandara, setelah ini mungkin aku akan ke apartemen."

"…"

"Mianhae umma, tapi aku berjanji akan segera pulang ke rumah."

"…"

"Ne, nado saranghae umma."

Setelah menutup panggilan, namja itu berhenti di sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman bandara dengan seseorang yang berdiri di samping mobil itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda, apakah perjalanan ada menyenangkan? Ini kunci mobil anda dan ini kunci apartemen anda Tuan muda."

"Gomawo sekretaris Kim, setelah ini aku akan langsung menuju apartemen, sampaikan salamku untuk Umma di rumah, aku permisi dulu." sejurus kemudian namja itu memasuki mobilnya dan segera melaju meninggalkan bandara Incheon.

TBC

Perkenalan Chara:

1\. Cho Family

Cho Kyuhyun: Profesor di SNU dan pemilik yayasan Hyuseoul (43 th)

Lee Donghae: Fashion designer, pemilik perusahaan fashion brand Aiden (45 th)

Cho Sehun : Putra pertama Kyuhae, mahasiswa kedokteran tahun ke-4 (20 th)

Cho Jaehyun: Putra kedua Kyuhae, mahasiswa kedokteran tahun ke-2 (18 th)

Cho Jeno : Putra ketiga Kyuhae, pelajar kelas 3 di Hyuseoul High School (16th)

2\. Choi Family

Choi Siwon : CEO Hyundai Corp (46 th)

Kim Kibum : Ex Aktris, CEO KI Entertainment (44 th)

Choi Kris : Putra pertama Sibum, Direktur Hyundai Corp (23 th)

Choi Johnny : Putra kedua Sibum, Mahasiswa manajemen tahun ke-2, model (20 th)

Choi Mark : Putra ketiga Sibum, Pelajar kelas 2 di Hyuseoul High School (17 th)

3\. Tan Family

Tan Hangeng : CEO Tan Corp (47 th)

Kim Heechul : Ex Model (46 th)

Tan Luhan : Putri pertama Hanchul, Fashion designer, bekerja Di Aiden (23 th)

Tan Yuta : Putri kedua Hanchul, Mahasiswa Arsitektur tahun ke-2 (20 th)

Tan Chittapon: Putri ketiga Hanchul, pelajar kelas 3 di Hyuseoul High School (18 th)

4\. Kang Family

Kangin : Menteri Pertahanan, Jaksa (47 th)

Lee Teuk : Aktivis, dulunya seorang aktris (46 th)

Kang Suho : Putri pertama Kangteuk, mahasiswi kedokteran tahun ke-4 (22 th)

Kang Hansol : Putra pertama Kangteuk, mahasiswa manajemen tahun ke-3 (21 th)

5\. Jung Family

Jung Yunho : CEO Jung Corp (47 th)

Kim Jaejoong : Penyanyi (45 th)

Jung Taeyong: Putri pertama Yunjae, mahasiswi manajemen tahun ke-2 (20 th)

6\. Moon Family

Moon Taeil : Dokter di RS Moonwon (RS milik pribadi), profesor di SNU (40 th)

Lee Doyoung : Dokter spesialis kulit dan kecantikan (39 th)

Moon Haechan: Putri pertama Ilyoung, pelajar kelas 2 di Hyuseoul High School (17 th)

7\. Choi Family

Choi Minho : Pilot, CEO maskapai MIN Airlines (40 th)

Lee Taemin : Model (39 th)

Choi Jaemin : Putri pertama 2Min, pelajar kelas 2 di Hyuseoul High School (16 th)

8\. Park Family

Park Yoochun : CEO Park Corp (47 th)

Kim Junsu : Penyanyi (44 th)

Park Baekhyun: Putri pertama Yoosu, mahasiswi Arsitektur tahun ke-4 (22 th)

9\. Choi Family

Choi Seunghyun: CEO LOEY Group (47 th)

Kwon Jiyong : Aktris, CEO LOEY Entertainment (45 th)

Choi Chanyeol : Putra pertama GTOP, Direktur LOEY Group (23 th)

Akhirnya kembali ke dunia perfanfic an, setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa nulis lagiiiiii /seneng/. De balik bawa ff dengan chara yang lumayan banyak ini sebenernya, ada SJ, EXO, sama NCT. Yaahh itung itung bisa ngobatin kangennya dunia ff wakaaaka, Jadi De minta tolong buat reviewnya yaaakkk, karena 1 review dari kalian itu berharga banget buat De hehehe, ini masih prolog siihh, pengen tau respon dari readers kayak gimana, moga2 aja suka (amiinn). bakal ada couple2 baru ntar di chapter depan wkwkwk, so stay tune and dont forget to ripiuuuuu.

Khamsahamnidaaa /bow/


End file.
